User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 5
For old messages see: *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 4 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 3 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 2 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 1 ---- Bold I rather do it that way because if ever the article is featured, it becomes a link to the full article. But if this isn't a valid reason, I'll do it with the bold wiki markup. 13:22, April 3, 2009 (UTC) Alright. Sounds good!! BTW: I'm almost at 750 edits! WOOT!! 13:29, April 3, 2009 (UTC) Welcome thing You altered the User welcome, not the IP welcome.--Otherarrow 22:23, 8 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Forums I am just worried that we will attract people who do nothing but edit the forums, which as I noted is a problem at the FFWiki. But I trust we will work something out somehow. Sorry about my outburst.--Otherarrow 23:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :It effects the Wiki, on the FFWiki alone there is recent change spamming, several non-forum users becoming overworked, in some cases articles not getting needed edits because the people who claim to "know" the game would rather edit a forum than a page, and even some users belittling some more hardworking users because they make attempts to promote more mainspace editing! I am not worried about myself, I am worried about the Wiki.--Otherarrow 23:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, you have a point there. The userbase as it is now does not seem like the type I fear, but I do still feel a bit uneasy. Eh, it will likly pass.--Otherarrow 23:38, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Forums Thanks for adding them! :D CrashGordon94 10:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) FE6 maps You'll probably want to disable layers on your emulator, until only the map is left. I know VisualBoyAdvance is capable of doing that. If you need the rest of the FE6 maps, I could get them- I've just been too lazy to add the rest. Aveyn Knight 13:02, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :You need to paste the different parts. Any decent image editing program should be fine, even Microsoft Paint. As for Berserk, that's the... I suppose you could call it "old-fashioned" name for the Critical skill, similar to "Duel" for the Charge skill. I think the people who originally coined the skill names didn't know much Japanese (not saying that in a bad way), as some of the skill names were a bit off. Aveyn Knight 19:54, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, I've added the rest. They should be at the same page. Aveyn Knight 22:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Oh dear Hello Semajdraehs, I am terribly sorry for using that picture. I'm sure it will not happen again. I'm grateful you sent me a message so quickly, to avoid any future problems. Problem was, I had the idea of making a detailed character bio for a long time and I saved that picture a long time ago. Recently I found it and the idea came up. Although I forgot I copied it from another website, again thank you. TheSilverShadow. Fair use I can't actually give you legal advice, but I can tell you that it's very common for our Gaming wikis to use screenshots. In the cases where a copyright holder has complained, we take down the images at their request, but that's a very rare thing. -- Danny (talk) 18:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah... Too lazy to fix it right now. Can I have some help with the level template I've been working on? Otherarrow told me to copy the "raw code" of the character one, but I'm honestly just lost.L33t Silvie 22:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Nintendo Dream I don't know, firsthand, how reliable the magazine is, since I don't live in Japan. I haven't heard any bad things about it though. Aveyn Knight 18:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Signiture My signiture finally is working right, so thank you! --'--Charged151 - any replies to my Talk page 14:10, 26 April 2009 (UTC) --'--Charged151 - any replies to my Talk page' 15:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm... You seem to be right about the map image thing...well, back to the drawing board.L33t Silvie 21:17, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Getting a Useable Picture Howdy. Anyway, I have just pressed Shift+Print Screen to get an image, but how do you actually get that kind of image to be savable and added to Fire Emblem Wikia? --'--Charged151 - any replies to my Talk page' 16:37, 2 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Image Galleery Just put Image:Whatever Like so: Image:FE4Naga.png --Otherarrow 20:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Blazerxz Got it. I figured it was under the same heading so it was fine. Blazerxz 11:30, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Blazerxz RE: Charstat Then change it. I mean, yeah. It is not uneditable. Changing it, and adjusting pages it is on is better than replacing it with whatever the editing user can whip up at the time. This is a Wiki, templates included. You can edit those.--Otherarrow 23:13, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: I'd do it myself, but I am not experianced with tables and such, and several stats seem to disappear and reappear over the games that I can't keep up with.--Otherarrow 23:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, we could make CharStats for each game, perhaps use the color sceme used by that game's Navtemplate. That would answer your question about the various stats, but I am not sure we are really up to that. It seems easier in the long run than copy pasting complex code every time. As for weapon...I dunno. I always used it for what weapon they CAN use, although with some of these Barons and Emperors and such, I am moving towards making it what they DO use.--Otherarrow 23:27, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Guinivere Oh. I must have misspelled it. I noticed Guin'i'''vere was a broken link so i searched it and it came up with no exact results. my mistake was to spell Guinivere rather than Guin'e'''vere. I did find it funny that there was no page for Guinevere but was in a hurry so I looked in to it no further. Thx for pointing that out. I'll make a redirect page ASAP. 19:07, May 11, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see you have already done so. 19:14, May 11, 2009 (UTC) FE10 Map I've looked all over, but I can't seem to find the file where I listed all the English names from the advertisement. I'm more sure of the names near Crimea since the advert centered there by default. For the rest, I really can't remember which ones are official or not without my notes. Aveyn Knight 20:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) RE:user categories The only way these/this category(ies) would be useful is if everyone used them/it. But I probably would be the only one to categorize my user pages. So it's up to you and Otherarrow whether you actually care or not. 14:06, May 13, 2009 (UTC) Re:User Creation Whichever you prefer.--Otherarrow 22:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Responding to your earlier question, it would be used as all other categories are used. I just believe every page one the wikia should be categorized. Either that or we make userboxes auto-categorize like the nav templates. 16:35, May 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Stats Thanks for the tip, but can I ask, did you revert or change my edit? CrashGordon94 07:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay , good! CrashGordon94 16:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC)